Welcome To Gravity falls, Again
by Kittydanielsblood
Summary: Mabel and Dipper come back to Gravity Falls, They start off rough but then, they both become Happy in the end!
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own anything of Gravity Falls. Hope you enjoy!_**

Dipper and Mabel are driving to the sunny, yet mysterious Gravity Falls. They have not been there since weirdmageddon. "So Dippy, happy we are back here?" Mabel asked grabbing her brothers muscular shoulder. "Yep, its so weird being back here!" They saw someone with a very familiar Pine tree hat walking out of the forest. "Mabel, pull over, that's Wendy!" Dipper said pointing at her. Mabel pulled over and they both got out of the car. "Hey Wendy! Long time no see!" Dipper said walking up to her. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" She asked. Dipper understood where she thought she didn't know him. He chuckled getting a idea. "Well, I'm sad. you don't notice your own hat. I'm surprised you still have mine. But you might remember this voice.' Made his 13 year old voice' I am Mason Pines, also known as, Dipper" Dipper said making him and Mabel laugh. Wendy laughed realizing Dipper. "Hey Dipper, Mabel!" She hugged them both. "You guys visiting for the funeral?" Wendy asked. Dipper and Mabel looked at her confused. "What funeral, Wendy?! " Mabel asked getting scarred. Wendy rubbed the back of her own neck. "Um.. Well... S-Stan.. H-he... Um.. Died.." Wendy said with tears in her eyes. Mabel and Dipper hugged her. They all cried at the end of the forest. Wishing, they knew sooner.

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you liked this! I know I have not posted in a while! New Fanfictions are coming soon! Also, sorry this was short, I had time in class! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

They sat at the end of the forest for hours. When they noticed that It was 5pm. They all stood up."I wish we knew sooner.. No one told us..And this trip was to come see Stan.." Mabel said wiping her tears. They stopped crying after Mabel said, "Did he die, the same way as Ford?" Wendy noded as Dipper was pulling her to there car. He was going to let her sit in the front seat with Mabel. "Guys, I am going threw the woods. The shack is only 30 minutes way.." Mabel and Wendy said Okay and they went and drove off un the car.

Ten minutes into the woods, Dipper started speeking quitly to himself. "How? How did Stan suffer like Ford? Why didn't anyone tell us! Ugh! I'll ask Soos.." Dipper just started humming a song he heard by Bill. But when he was five minutes away. He heard foot steps behind him. He slowly turned and saw the back of a mans head. He looks like a 18 years old. He had blond and black hair in a Yellow Sweat Shirt and Black pants. "Who are you?" Dipper asked. The man turned and both of them got big eyes.

"Bill!?" Dipper yelled. "Pinetree!?" Bill yelled back. "How are you here?! Why are you human?! And what is going on with your eye?!" Dipper yelled. Bill walked up to Dipper and placed his hands on Dipper's arms so he could see in to his eyes. Mainly so Dipper did not think he was lying.

"Pinetree! Calm down! I appered when Stanly remembered me. I am human because when you are banished like me, you have to comeback in a human form so you can find your lover. And so you and your lover can become a Demon so you can be together forever.But not till the two agree to become immortal. But even though I am in human form, I still am a demon... And my eye' he said looking down ' Stanford did this to me right before you saw me. But just by five minutes. " Bill said looking down.

Dipper picked up his hand and raised is to the Demons face. Bill thought he was gonna slap him so he flinched away. But Dipper placed his hand over Bill's bleeding eye. "Don't be scared. I am not gonna- Never mind." "Gonna what?" Dipper sighed. "I am not going to treat me like the me that treats your brother, Will. Yeah, I meet him. He came to this demention to ask me for help. I am not that mean."

Bill looked at him. He looked _happy_ "Come on, lets go. I'll protect you." Dipper said. He started walking the way to the Shack. Still holding Bills eye. His arm started getting tired. Bill noticed. Dipper swiched hands and went to Bills other side so Dipper can have his hand over Bills eye but if his hand get's tired, he can rest it on his sholder.

"You really wanna cover my eye?" Bill asked. Dipper nodded. So Bill moved infront of Dipper and put him on his back. "There, better?" Dipper nodded. He blushed a red deeper than Bill's blood. And Bill blushed the same shade.

 ** _Hey guys! I hope you liked the second chapter. I will update soon! Till than!_**


End file.
